


Glynda's Pet Bunny

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Futanari Glynda Goodwitch, Hypnosis, Immobility, Latex Outfits, Restraints, Semblance Use, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stealth sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Lilac Adel-Scarlatina has always been good while at school. Never late for class, never getting in trouble, never trying to get out of work. She was, by and large, considered a 'Teacher's Pet' by her classmates. However, none of them knew just HOW apt the term really was...
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/OC
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Glynda's Pet Bunny

“And that, class, is part of the dangers of improperly storing dust.” Glynda Goodwitch stood at the head of the classroom, looking over her students, be they scribbling notes, listening intently, or (occasionally and certain to come back to bite them) to occasional student ignoring her.

However, among all the students, one stuck out the most to Glynda; Lilac Adel-Scarlatina, daughter of Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina, and her most attentive student. Always early for classes, never causing trouble, homework always done and well detailed, she was often called a ‘Teacher’s Pet’ by some of the other students.  _ ‘If only they new how apt that term  _ **_really_ ** _ was…’ _ she thought in amusement, looking at the beautiful rabbit faunus as she wrote in her notebook.

Glynda wrapped up the lesson, deciding that it  _ had _ been a while since she and Lilac had spent some time together. “Homework: two thousand words on dust safety, to be turned in next lesson.” there were several groans, ironically from those who hadn’t bothered to listen to her lesson, as shuffling filled the room, students starting to put their material away, getting ready for the end of the day. “As per usual, I will be here for a half-hour after the lesson if anyone has any questions.”

As her students stood and began to file out, Glynda smirked to herself as she saw Lilac standing at the base of the stairs. “Yes, Ms. Adel-Scarlatina?” she asked, delighting in the blush that filled the girl’s cheeks as she took several steps forwards. “What can I help you with?”

Lilac desperately wished that she knew  _ why _ she constantly stayed after class with her teacher crush. She did have an ‘A’ average in the class, after all. It wasn’t like she  _ needed _ to be here. “I...I...I was wondering…” her rabbit ears flopped around in her anxiety as she searched for words.

Glynda smirked. “Hmm? What, Lilac? Are you, perhaps, wondering why you continually stay behind after every one of my classes?” she began to walk towards the still Lilac, whose chocolate brown eyes were wild with emotion, “Why you can’t move, even though your instincts is  _ screaming _ for you to run?” she was upon her now, leaning down and brushing her nose against Lilac’s, “I can just  _ tell _ you, I suppose, but that’s no fun, now is it, my little pet bunny?” she asked, smiling wider as Lilac’s eyes went blank, before a new light came to her eyes, and a smirk formed on the smaller bunny’s lips.

“Hello, Mistress! Bunny is ready to play!” Lilac giggled, dropping to her knees automatically and rubbing her nose against the bulging front of Glynda’s flowing skirt, the swelling bulge growing and pressing intently upon Lilac’s face.

Glynda hummed happily. “You may proceed, pet.” Glynda watched as her lovely little pet pulled her skirt down, getting smacked in the face with her hard cock. “You did that to me, pet...you’d better make up for it.” she shuddered slightly as Lilac placed slow, sweet kisses along the shaft of her cock, her mind going back to how this started…

~~~~~

_ It had been the start of the school year, Lilac beginning her second year at Beacon. She had grown into a beautiful, wonderful, confident woman, a woman that tempted her greatly. Her breasts had swelled over the past year, tightly pressing against the front of her top, oftentimes allowing her to see the outlined bumps of her nipples poking through the thin textile. _

_ It was even worse when she walked; her hips swung like a pendulum, bringing not only Glynda’s attention, but everyone’s attention to her absolute shelf of a rear end. Her bubbly personality only ensured that she had many suitors. She was a wonder...and Glynda was constantly hard around the little tease. _

_ It came to a head about a month into the year, when Lilac had ‘accidentally’ fallen and pressed those wonderful breasts of hers against her torso. Glynda had been forced to skip dinner that night and fiercely masturbate and empty her balls seven, nine,  _ **_twelve_ ** _ times in her personal shower, plugging her drain with her thick cum. _

_ As water crashed down upon her head, she decided then and there that Lilac was going to be her pet, her toy, her little pet bunny. Someone to cuddle with, to please her and empty her balls into whenever she pleased, whenever she needed. All she needed for that to happen was the right opportunity… _

_...which she got during her quarterly reviews with the students. By the time that Lilac’s had been arranged, Glynda was all set to get her pet bunny. _

~~~~~

Glynda looked down at Lilac, who had discarded her outer clothes, revealing her wearing a specialized latex outfit Glynda had ordered for her, the top clinging tightly to her upper body, the only holes in it being ones that allowed her heavy breasts to hang free. Her bottoms were similar, a wide split in them revealing her perfectly shaven core, and allowing access to her bubbly rear end.

Glynda licked her lips as she saw the beautiful girl, all dressed up and ready to play, letting her hard cock rest on the bunny’s face, a lust filled look in her eyes.

She herself had undressed as well, leaving her wearing only a cupless leather corset supporting her larger chest, her pierced nipples hard and wanting attention. “Are you ready, Bunny?” she asked, loving the adoring, blissed out look her pet had on her face as she rubbed her cheek against her cock. “Ready to play?” behind Glynda, several latex and leather restraints hovered, held within the grip of her semblance.

Bunny’s eager look only made Glynda recall how it came to be…

~~~~~

_ Glynda waited with bated breath for Lilac to enter. She had placed several special speakers in her office that would release a special sound that only a faunus could pick up, reaching their subconscious. Combined with the special little dust compound in the water she would give her, it would put Lilac into a hypnotic state, pliant and ready to be...reshaped. _

_ Glynda’s skirt bulged a but as Lilac walked in, her hips swinging like normal as she closed the door behind her, making her way to the seat. _

_ Glynda activated the speakers, knowing that they were working and Lilac heard them as her rabbit ears began to twitch. “So, Ms. Adel-Scarlatina, I’m sure you know the drill by now. This is just to show you where you are and where you’re going. The amount of time we have is simply because of possible questions you may wish to ask me.” _

_ Lilac nodded with a smile, although her ears still twitched every second or so as the subliminal commands started taking root in her mind. All she needed now was for her to drink some water…“For starters, your grades are exemplary among your year…” _

_ On it went, until Lilac licked her lips and took several deep sips of the tainted water before her, Glynda fighting the urge to grin as Lilac swiftly drifted off. Licking her lips, she swiftly began to implant the commands that would help her get what she wanted… _

~~~~~

Glynda smiled as she looked at Bunny, all wrapped up and ready to play, with her arms bound behind her back and her legs drawn up, a spreader bar keeping them apart and a strap connecting her cuffed ankles to the binding holding her arms bound.

This left Lilac looking a bit like a trussed bird, with all her intimates perfectly exposed and reachable, accessible to her desires.

Reaching out, she swatted that plump rear that  _ begged _ to be spanked, not only from how plump it was, but how Lilac always brought attention to it, watching the jiggle and the pink tint form in her pale skin. “Your body is such a treasure, Bunny...I feel honored that I’m the only one allowed to play with it.” she rubbed her fingers over Lilac’s soaking lips, watching the bunny buck into her fingers, eager for more stimulation. The desperate look, begging to be taken, to be forced to come undone, reminded Glynda even more of their first time…

~~~~~

_ Glynda licked her lips as Lilac stood naked in front of her, eyes glazed with lust and filled with adoration. Carefully, Glynda lifted her skirt, revealing herself to be without panties, her hard cock sticking out and her balls swollen and heavy with backed up cum. The blonde had  _ **_refused_ ** _ to masturbate for a week in anticipation of this. _

_ Licking her lips again, Glynda pondered what to do to her beautiful pet bunny first. She had so many fantasies; she would need to buy proper supplies for this...after all, shouldn’t one pamper their pets? _

_ For the first time, though, they would keep things simple. “Bend over my desk, pet…” she swallowed roughly as Lilac did, salivating as the bunny pushed the round swell of her ass out and standing on her tiptoes, presenting her self perfectly. _

_ Reaching out with both hands, Glynda squeezed the softness that was Lilac’s ass, fingers sinking into the bubbly flesh. Moving forwards, she rubbed the tip of her aching cock against the softness of Lilac’s pussy lips, already imagining the bliss she was about to feel… _

_ However, her proximity alarm warned her someone was approaching, fast. Growling angrily at the interruption, Glynda thought quickly. She would  _ **_not_ ** _ be denied what she had been desiring for months now due to an appointment! _

_ Grabbing her new pet (also her clothes and her own skirt) in her semblance, Glynda moved Lilac underneath her desk, folding her body in such a way that her knees and elbows were pressed onto the ground, the perfect round bubble of her ass arched upwards. Lowering her chair a bit, the naked form from waist down Glynda scooted forwards a bit and rubbed her students soaking lips with her tip, before  _ **_pulling_ ** _ Lilac back with her semblance, right as the door opened and her next appointment entered. _

_ As the student sat before her desk, Glynda gathered every last bit of self control she had to keep a straight face as she discussed with the new student what they needed to work on...all the while she pulled and pushed the immobile Lilac, gagged with her own panties, along her cock, filling and emptying her with her stiff flesh. _

_ She honestly would never know  _ **_how_ ** _ both she and Lilac had managed not to get caught, especially when Lilac had cum hard, tensing and releasing a muffled squeak under the desk. Or when Glynda herself soon followed into orgasm, emptying every drop of backed up cum from her balls into Lilac’s womb. _

~~~~~

Good times, Glynda thought fondly as she used her semblance to plunge two vibrating dildos into Bunny’s pussy and ass as she herself received a wonderful ‘oral exam’ from Lilac, her pet’s tongue and mouth eager and skilled after all the practice that Glynda had put her through.

Glynda lovingly ran her fingers through Lilac’s hair. “Good girl, good pet…” she praised, rubbing the base of Lilac’s fluffy rabbit ears, pulling happy squeaks from the bound bunny, the sensations doing wonders for Glynda’s cock.

Using her semblance to pull the vibrator from Lilac’s pussy, Glynda sadly pulled out of the wonderful mouth of her pet, replacing her cock with the juice covered vibe. “Don’t worry, Bunny…” Glynda soothed, seeing the sad look on her pet’s face, “I’m just exchanging places…”

Glynda didn’t even wait before thrusting into Lilac’s soaking pussy, gripping Lilac’s ass cheeks, feeling the mixture of latex and skin beneath her fingers. Lilac moaned around the impromptu gag she had in her mouth as Glynda powerfully and methodically pumped in and out of her soaking core. Her balls churned; it had been several days since the pair could be together, leaving her balls swollen and sore.

“ _ God, Bunny...you feel so  _ **_divine_ ** _ wrapped around me...you must have been made for me…” _ Glynda moaned, watching as the dildo in Lilac’s ass moved due to her semblance. A whimper before her told her that Bunny was trying to say something, but Glynda was sure she knew what it was, feeling the flexing and rippling of Lilac’s pussy around her cock.

“Cum whenever you want, my precious bunny! I’m going to cum too!” Glynda growled, her hips moving faster and faster, slapping against Lilac’s rear loudly, turning the visible skin a lovely dark pink shade.

A loud squeal from Lilac, mixed with a violently flexing pussy, made Glynda chuckle with happiness. “Cumming too! Take it, Little Bunny!” Glynda shoved herself into her bunny’s core to the hilt, moaning as she emptied her balls into her precious little pet for the first time in days.

Both relaxed, enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms, Glynda slowly using her semblance to remove the toys and undo the bindings holding Lilac in place as she rubbed the bunny’s back, rolling her hips as she slowly began to soften.

Finally, and sadly, Glynda pulled out, admiring Lilac’s gaping core oozing her cum for several long seconds, before gathering her lovely pet into her arms and moving the both of them to the little cot she had prepared, allowing her to cuddle with and stroke Lilac’s hair and ears.

“Such a good little bunny...you took my cock and cum so well…” Lilac snuggled closer to her mistress, taking in Glynda’s praise and cuddles happily, purring softly as the base of her ears were rubbed. She vaguely heard Glynda murmuring in her ears, whispering softly…

~~~~~

“...winner, Lilac Adel-Scarlatina!” Glynda called the match as Rowen Winchester’s Aura went into the red, fighting not to lick her lips at seeing her pet in her form fitting combat outfit. “That will conclude combat training for today. Please, those you you have not yet fought, be ready to participate next class! Dismissed!”

While Rowen and the rest of the class eagerly left for dinner and a hot shower, Lilac stayed in the locker room for several minutes before coming back to the combat arena, where Glynda was finishing up her duties. Turning to Lilac, Glynda smiled. “Can I help you, Miss Adel-Scarlatina?” she asked, her tone playful.

Smiling, an eager Lilac pinched the sides of her school skirt and lifted it, revealing her bare, dripping pussy, small wires emerging from behind her and vanishing within her core. A faint buzzing told Glynda that she had kept the toys in like she had been told, and the controls were hidden, likely up in her top at the base of her back, as her combat pants were very tight.

Lilac licked her lips, staring at Glynda with utter lust. “Yes, Mistress Glynda...you can~” she purred, her pussy drooling down her inner thighs.

Smirking, Glynda made sure that the door was locked before moving forwards. It was time to please her pet.


End file.
